Kuroko no Basket Fanfic - Pudding
by zeues0817
Summary: Murasakibara failed his home-ec class and has to retake the final exam. Akashi got wind of this and ordered the GOM to help Murasakibara to pass the exam.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers. Also, this is another yaoi.

Pair: Mursakibara/Kise x Midorima

With the Generation of Miracles lining up in front and the rest of the third and second year 1st string players behind, they gathered in front of the heterochromatic eyed captain. Like always, Akashi gave them a piece of his mind and announced that he and Momoi crafted another training menu for all of them. When the meeting came to an end, he ordered (those of the) Generation of Miracles to stay behind.

"HUH!? What!?" Aomine reacted.

"Eh? What's going on Akashicchi? Isn't the meeting already over?" the blonde model added. Beside him was a certain bluenette who remained calm and just tilted his head and across him is Midorima who simply pushed his eye glasses up when the purple headed giant spoke.

"Aka-chin, can I go grab my snacks?" Murasakibara said.

"Listen very carefully as I do not wish to repeat myself." Akashi said as he eyed on the miracles, he continued, "You will all help Atsushi with his home-ec studies."

"…. EEEHHHH!?" Aomine and Kise reacted at the same time whilst Murasakibara simply pouted and said, "Eeeh… Why? That's okay. I'm okay."

"That's right! Why would we need to help Murasakibara? Furthermore, why home-ec?" Aomine added.

"The coach told me this morning that Atsushi failed his home-ec finals and would need to retake it. If he fails again, he won't be able to play on the next game." Akashi explained.

"So? That has got nothing to do with us!" Aomine countered.

"That's right Akashicchi. If Murasakibaracchi failed all he needs to do is to pass the re-take. So I don't see the reason why we need to help Murasakibaracchi study and its even for a home-ec class." Kise added.

"For once, I do agree with the two of them. Akashi, I do not see the point of tutoring Murasakibara, whether he passes of fails the exam has got nothing to do with us." Midorima calmly agreed with the argument as if it's a matter of fact.

"Do not make me repeat myself. You all will help Atsushi with his studies or you all will not play at the next game." Akashi said with his normal authoritative voice.

"Wha - That's ridiculous!" Midorima reacted first, totally blowing of his calm exterior.

"Don't mess around Akashi!" Aomine yelled.

"Daiki." Akashi raised his voice a bit as he uttered his name. Aomine gulped. "I also heard that you skip classes quite often and you barely pass all your exams. You shall also receive a special tutoring."

"Wha- Oi! I passed my exams! What's this got to do with helping Murasakibara?!" Aomine argued.

"Then, if you'll help Atsushi, I'll reconsider your study session." Akashi answered.

"Wha-" Aomine was about to argue back once more when Kuroko interfered and said, "That's right Aomine-kun. It's not good if you always skip class. It might happen to you too, you know… failing the exam. And if you fail, you won't get to play."

"Urg… Tetsu.." Aomine whispered, completely feeling restless as he stared at his shadows eyes.

"Well, I am more than happy to help Mukkun with his home-ec studies." Momoi answered.

Then, there was silence. Murasakibara who has not uttered a word since earlier dropped his snacks on the floor. Kise and Aomine's eyes widened with horror whilst Midorima felt a crack on his glasses, and as for the emperor and the shadow, they both calmly stood there pretending that they did not hear Momoi's proposal.

"Are you an idiot!? Do you want Murasakibara to fail again and send him to the hospital?!" Aomine yelled at their manager.

"Calm down, Aominecchi. That's not a nice thing to say-ssu." Kise added.

"Wha- What do you mean by that Dai-chan!?" Momoi reacted.

"Ugh! Before you try to teach cooking to someone else learn how to cook first." Aomine yelled.

Momoi pouted and yelled back. "What did you say?! I do know how to cook! You're horrible Dai-chan!"

"That is enough. We are not getting anywhere." Akashi said as he continued, "Shintarou, I'll leave you to take care of Atsushi's home-ec class."

"What?! Why me?" Midorima reacted.

Akashi looked at the green head and answered, "Shintarou, do you honestly think I would leave the job to anyone else but you?"

Thinking hard about it, Midorima understood what Akashi meant. If the task was left to either Kise and Aomine it is 100% certain that nothing good will come of it. If it's Kuroko, he won't be able to handle Murasakibara as effectively as Akashi can and if it's Akashi, for sure that he'll say another thing in his defense so that he won't do the job. Realizing this Midorima could not help but sigh.

"Fine. I got it. I'll do it but just this once, Akashi." Midorima agreed and looked at Akashi.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Shintarou." Akashi smiled sarcastically.

"Then… Mido-chin will be the one to help me, right?" Murasakibara said as he picked up the pack of potato chips that he dropped. He added, "I'm okay with it, if it's Mido-chin."

"Well, I'm glad that has been decided. I want to go home now." Kuroko said.

"Ah… finally! If that's all, I am going home too." Aomine responded.

And with that, everyone left the gymnasium and headed home. The following day, Midorima went to see Kise in their class.

"Oya! This is unexpected. Why are you looking for me, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked as he tries to approach Midorima who was just standing in the corridor outside their classroom.

"Hmp. I have no wish to see you as well except for practice but since there is an urgent matter that I wish to confirm I have no choice but to come here." Midorima answered.

"Huh?" Kise reacted with a slight raise on his eyebrow, he said as he slightly mimic Midorima's speech, "Then… What is this urgent matter that you have to come all this way, Midorimacchi?"

Noticing this, Midorima chose to ignore it and asked, "Kise, do you know when will Murasakibara going to have re-take exam?"

"Ah.. for the home-ec class. I think that would be next Monday." Kise answered as he tried to recall what the advisor said during their home room. "But hold on, why did you ask me? Wouldn't it be faster to ask Murasakibaracchi instead?"

"Hmp. Do you really think that Murasakibara would have answered me if I asked him? I don't even think that he remembers that he will have a re-take exam on Monday?" Midorima answered confidently.

"That's true. So, what're you planning to do, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked curiously.

"That will be no longer of your concern, Kise." Midorima answered as he stepped back and turned around walking away from Kise.

"Tch! Stingy." Kise uttered as he just notice something sticking out of Midorima's pants' back pocket. It was a cellphone strap with braided threads and a heart shape bead at the end with a giant cat head for the middle part. Kise could not help but snicker and thought, 'Pfft.. It must be his lucky item for today. It totally does not suit him.'

Friday, after their regular afternoon practice, Midorima approached Murasakibara.

"Mnn.. What is it Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he slouch his back and faced Midorima.

Midorima gave a short sigh, he push his glasses up and said, "Listen very well Murasakibara. I am not doing this for you but for myself. If I don't teach you then I don't get to play at the next game as well. I also do not want to face Akashi's wrath. So you better come to my house tomorrow and bring your text books at 10 in the morning. You better not be late." After saying that, Midorima turned around and quickly headed to the locker area leaving Murasakibara tilting his head as if he is still in the process of thinking what Midorima just said.

"He said that you will have your study session at Midorima-kun's house tomorrow, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said facing the purple haired giant.

"Why?" Murasakibara asked, completely forgetting the fact that he failed his home-ec exam.

"Huh?! What do you mean why? You have to re-take that home-ec test on Monday! If you fail then all of us won't play on the next game, so you better follow Midorima's words and lessons properly." Aomine added as he raised his voice and pointed his finger at the giant center.

"Why?" Murasakibara asked again.

"Eh? E-to… If Murasakibaracchi fails to take the re-take test then all of us won't get to play on the next game-ssu." Kise explained.

"Why?" Murasakibara asks.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other thinking how pointless it is to explain to the giant why he has to study whilst Kuroko simply sighed and thought, 'You have my condolences, Midorima-kun.'

Looking at his team mates, Murasakibara turned around and found Akashi also looking at him.

"Atsushi, you better listen to all what Shintarou says until the exams over. If you fail your exam, not only will you not play, I shall confiscate your snacks for the month." Akashi said.

"Eeeeehh.. Aka-chin." Murasakibara whines.

'Nice Akashi/Akashicchi.' Both Aomine and Kise thought.

"Alright. I got it. I'll listen to Mido-chin's lessons." The giant understood what's going on.

That Saturday morning at half past 10, Midorima opened his front door and found a purple haired giant standing before him.

"You're late." Midorima said.

"Aww, don't be like that Midorimacchi. Aren't you glad that Murasakibaracchi came to your house as you've told him to?" A certain blonde model said as he stood beside Murasakibara smiling at him.

"Ki-Kise? What are you doing here?" Midorima reacted to the sight of the blonde team mate.

"Hehe.. since Murasakibaracchi doesn't know your place, I escorted him here." Kise answered honestly.

"And why do you know where I live?" Midorima asked quite curiously.

"Momocchi told me-ssu." Kise answered as if it was quite obvious. After all, being their basketball manager, Momoi's intel is really scary that she has data on almost the silliest things you wouldn't even think of.

Midorima sighed and said, "Come in."

"Ohh… So this is Midorimacchi's house. A-re where's everyone? Are you alone today, Midorimacchi?" Kise said as his head turned from right to left, up to down, looking and snooping around.

"Isn't that quite obvious? Why would you think I'll invite someone in my house if I know that they will be a hindrance when my family is here?!" Midorima answered as if saying 'use your common sense' to Kise.

"Maa… maa.. Midorimacchi… anyway, what are you cooking for lunch?" Kise said as he ignored Midorima and sat on the couch totally feeling comfortable at someone else's house.

This definitely irked Midorima. He felt a vein popped in his head. He tried to compose himself, push his glasses up and heard Murasakibara say, "Nee.. Mido-chin, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

"You are always hungry. We'll eat when I decided to. Now sit over there and take out your textbooks." Midorima ordered as he pointed Murasakibara to sit at the couch. He added, "Oi! Make yourself useful, Kise."

"Huh? What am I suppose to do?" Kise whines.

"Since you are in Murasakibara's class, what kind of lessons did you have for home-ec?" Midorima asked.

"Eh… ummnn… let's see… I think it's about making puddings and cakes and how to make noodles." Kise said as he tries to recall his past lesson.

'Urgh. What kind of lessons are they having? Isn't that basically like cooking class? What the hell is wrong with their teacher? He's following a totally different curriculum' Midorima grunts at the back of his head.

"Murasakibara, do you have notes of that lesson?" Midorima asks turning his head to the purple head giant.

"Ahaha… Impossible. Murasakibaracchi? Taking notes? Ahahaha…" Kise laughs.

"Figures. Anyway, what was the last exam about, Kise?" Midorima sighed thinking, 'Why did I even ask Murasakibara? Ofcourse he does not take notes. His hands are always preoccupied with snacks.'

"Ah…. That's baking our own pudding-ssu. So are you gonna teach Murasakibaracchi how to make a pudding-ssu?" Kise answered and asked at the same time feeling totally excited.

Midorima sighed. He turned around and went to the kitchen, quickly followed by Kise and Murasakibara. Midorima quickly scanned the top cabinets, drawers and the refrigerator for any available ingredients that he can use to make a pudding. After checking and pulling out all the stuff that he needs, he quickly donned a pink colored apron with frills at the end and a giant flower design stretching from the bottom left corner all the way to the center. He quickly rolled his long sleeves and removes the tape wrapped in his fingers and adjusts his eye glasses until he heard another burst of laughter from an obnoxious blonde staring at him.

"Bwahahahaha… Mi-Midorimacchi? What is that? Ahaha.. Th-that apron totally does not suit you?" Kise laughs pointing at the said apron.

"Wha? What are you talking about? This is a limited edition apron from the Rainbow Cereals. There's about just 500 of them." Midorima bragged.

"Rainbow Cereals? Eh? Mi-Midorimacchi likes rainbow cereals? Ahaha.. I can't wait to tell Aominecchi about this. Ahaha…" Kise laughs even harder.

"Urgh! Shut up Kise! If you are only here to disturb us then you better leave. I have no time to indulge in your nonsense." Midorima said raising his voice.

"Ma.. Ma.. Don't be angry Midorimacchi. I'll help, nee Murasakibaracchi." Kise said as he tuned to the purple head who was busy eating candies.

"Oi! Stop eating and put on your apron!" Midorima ordered.

Murasakibara just gave a simple nod and put away his candies. Kise found a white apron with a heart symbol in the chest and a bluish one that has giant spot designs all over it. He handed the bluish apron to Murasakibara as he donned the white one. Kise looked around and found a head band that seems to belong to either Midorima's sister or mother and asks if he can borrow it. Wearing the headband, Kise's hair appears to be slicker with his bangs all brushed up revealing his handsome face and long eyelashes. Midorima lent Murasakibara a pink pony tail and was ordered to brush and tie his hair back, just leaving a few strands covering his gallant face.

After waiting for a few minutes, Midorima started to give orders. He showed Murasakibara the ingredients and the utensils that they would need. He simply explained what they are used for and how they are going to make a pudding step by step.

Midorima ordered Murasakibara to brush the ovenproof dish with softened butter and told Kise to preheat oven around 180°C (160°C fan). He then cracked the eggs and poured it on the mixing bowl and added milk and vanilla. He then told Murasakibara to whisk them well with a fork to combine.

After watching Murasakibara gently beating the ingredients together in the mixing bowl, Midorima fetched a large size mixing bowl and started to sift the flour, 1/3 cup of cocoa powder and brown sugar and make well in the center. He asked Kise to pour in the melted butter and milk mixture and asked Murasakibara to stir them.

Whilst Murasakibara was mixing them, Midorima got a hold of a knife and started to chop the dark chocolate into pieces. He then poured it on the large mixing bowl and added the raspberries as Murasakibara continued to stir the ingredients together.

"WOW! That's great Midorimacchi. I didn't know you can bake." Kise said in awe as he looks at Midorima preparing the sauce that they will use for the pudding.

Midorima blushes but not to the extent that it's visible to the blonde. He simply said, "Hmp! Quit exaggerating Kise. This is just as simple as science. If you do know how to read the manual and follow instructions, even a kid can bake a cake."

"Well, that is true. But that's not what I meant. Mou…. Midorimacchi, try to learn how to take a compliment-ssu." Kise whines and pouts.

"I am not happy to receive any compliments from you." Midorima retorted and looked away.

"Nee..Nee.. Mido-chin…" Murasakibara calls.

"What is it, Murasaki-?" and even before Midorima can finish uttering Murasakibara's name, he saw a chocolate colored floppy-cottoned texture in the bowl that Murasakibara is holding. He raised his voice and said, "What the hell happened?! What did you do!?" and quickly snatched the bowl from Murasakibara's hands.

"Ah… Ah…. You stirred it way to hard Murasakibaracchi. It now looks like a cotton candy." Kise said.

Murasakibara stayed silent. He then lifted a finger and dipped it at the substance, coating his index finger and then swiftly licking it.

"Oi! Stop that!" Midorima said as he stretches his hand, holding the bowl, away from Murasakibara.

"Eehh… Mido-chin… give it. I want it. It's sweet!" Murasakibara whines as he extends his arms to reach the bowl.

Irritated, Midorima raised his voice and said, "Enough! Stop it! You will not eat until you redo the mixture."

"EEEhhhh.. No way." Murasakibara answered, lazily whining but his hands still stretches out to grab at the bowl.

The purple haired giant ran out of patience and grabbed Midorima's sleeves pulling him but Midorima tries to fight back. As Murasakibara and Midorima continued to play their tug of war for minutes, Kise simply snickered at the background until the bowl slipped Midorima's hands and he lost his balance and the chocolate floppy-cotton like cream tumbled all over Midorima.

"Ah." Kise and Murasakibara reacted at the same time.

"Mi-Midorimacchi? A-are you okay?" Kise asked worriedly as he looked at Midorima all covered in chocolate cream.

Midorima glared at Kise and angrily said, "Do I look okay to you, Kise?"

Murasakibara, on the other hand grabbed Midorima's left arm and tries to pull him up and said, "Gome ne.. Mido-chin."

Midorima sighed. He removed his eye glasses and wiped the lenses with a clean cloth and quickly put them back on. He felt the sticky cream like substance drip from the tip of his bangs to his cheeks and irked him. As he was trying to calm himself, breathing in and out, he felt something wet touched his cheeks. Startled, his eyes widened and found himself being licked in the cheek by Murasakibara.

Panicking, Kise reacted first, "Mu-Mu-Murasaki-bara-cchi? W-wha-what are y-ou do-ing-ssu?"

Ignoring Kise, Murasakibara then licked the cream around Midorima's neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Midorima quickly jumped away and covered his neck with his left palm, stuttering, he repeated Kise's question, "W-wha-what are y-ou do-ing, Murasakibara?"

"Eh… I wanted to eat. It's sweet like candy." Murasakibara answered.

"Eat?! Quit fooling around." Midorima raise his voice. He raises his left hand and wipes the cream off his face as he thought to himself, 'Urgh. This is so sticky.' Whilst lost in thought, he did not notice that Murasakibara's arm is now wrapped around his waist as he felt something slick and wet grazed his ear lobe.

Midorima and Kise's eyes widened, shocked at just what happened. Midorima squirms and tries to get away from Murasakibara's hold as Kise panics and doesn't know what's going on.

"E-Enough! Let go of me, Murasakibara!" Midorima yells as he tries to push Murasakibara away from him. Midorima blushes as he felt all the sticky cream that was on his face being licked and the one dripping down from his neck went inside his shirt. "Murasakibara!" Midorima yells again.

"Mnnn…." Is all what Murasakibara replied as he continued to lick and nibble on Midorima's face.

"Mu-Murasakibaracchi. What are you doing?" Kise said in a worried voice.

"Eh.. I'm licking Mido-chin clean." Murasakibara answered with a straight lace expression on his face.

Both Kise and Midorima was stumped, thinking, 'Ah.. Ah.. he doesn't even know what he's doing.' And so Kise spoke, "E-to, Mu-Murasakibaracchi, the way you said it is totally wrong!"

"Enough! I don't really care. Just let go of me." Midorima said as he continues to struggle and tries to hide his blushing face.

"No." Murasabira answered.

"What!? Enough is enough Murasakibara! Let go." Midorima argued back.

"No. I love sweets and its Mido-chin's fault that I wasn't able to finish eating it." Murasakibara said as he stares at Midorima. He then added, "So stay still Mido-chin, I'll lick you clean."

"Urgh.. Mu-Murasaki-baracchi…" Kise says.

"Oi, Kise! Don't just stand there. Help me out here!" Midorima said as he tries to reach his hand out to Kise after turning his back on Murasakibara, now facing Kise.

When Kise was about to reach for Midorima's hand, he heard Midorima yelped. He just realized that Murasakibara's right hand is now touching Midorima's member and his left hand is wrapped around Midorima's chest whilst Murasakibara's tongue travels down from the nape of his neck to his shoulder. Kise blushes. He never imagined seeing Midorima's face tainted in pink hue, flushed and squirming away from the giant's hold. They both know that Murasakibara does not know what he's doing and what the hell is happening right this minute.

Frozen stiff, Kise just stared at Midorima like his mind is still processing what he's witnessing, Midorima's flushed face and the obvious dent on his pants that even the apron could not hide, Midorima spoke, "Ki-Kise…."

Yes. It was the last straw. It was like, he heard a line got cut or something, right in his head. So Kise, slowly approached the two. He raised his hand as if he's about to reach out to Midorima's hand when he bypassed it and caress Midorima's cheeks.

Surprised, Midorima utters, "Ki-se?"

"Gome ne Midorimacchi." With a solemn look in his eyes, he stared at Midorima's green orbs and slowly closed the gap between them as his lips touch his.

Midorima's eyes widens in surprise as he pulls his head away and opens his mouth, Kise swiftly pulled him back in another kiss, inserting his tongue and exploring the shooter's cavern eliciting a stifled moan. Murasakibara halted and stared at the two whilst his arms are still wrapped around Midorima.

"Nee… Nee… what're you doing, Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asks.

Kise ignores Murasakibara and continues to kiss Midorima for a few more seconds until he finally releases his lips. He looked at the ever so red face of the GOM's number one shooter and stared at it as he licks his lips, he answered, "I also want to eat Midorimacchi."

Blushing like mad, Midorima yelled, "What the hell are you talking about Kise? Stop this non sense and help me out here!"

"Nee.. you don't mind sharing, do you… Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asks as he turns his gaze to Murasakibara.

"Eehh.. mmmnn… okay. If it's Kise-chin." Murasakibara answered.

Feeling that his life is in danger, Midorima struggles to break free of Murasakibara's hold of him. But still to no avail. 'Just how strong is this idiot?' he thought to himself. He then felt another pair of hands starting to caress his chest as a pair of wet lips kisses the nape of his nape.

"Kise! S-Stop!" Midorima huffs. "Can you guys cut it out!? This is not funny!" Midorima added as he started to panic.

"Seriously… Midorimacchi… I'm sorry." Kise whispers. "I really did not intend for this to happen. It's just that when I saw you reacting at Murasakibaracchi's touches, I couldn't help myself."

"Wh-at! I – I did-n't…" and even before Midorima can finish his sentence, Kise interfered and touched his member making Midorima flinch.

"Stop being a tsundere Midorimacchi. You can be honest for once-ssu." Kise said as he slips his hands past the apron and unzips Midorima's pants.

"E-enough. Both of you let go of me." Midorima yells.

"Mido-chin smells sweet." Murasakibara said as he sucks and nibble on his neck. Kise did the same thing, slowly raising his long sleeve shirt, slipping his hands pass by the apron and inside his shirt, caressing his torso and finally reaching out to his chest, pinching a nipple.

"Aah…" Midorima moaned. Startled by the sound he made, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Being simultaneously attacked by Kise and Murasakibara, he does not know what to do anymore. He gradually loses his strength until he felt his pants being tugged down. He immediately looked at Kise who was now kneeling in front of him, lifting the apron up and revealing his fully erect member, he said, "Do-don't. N-o. Stop! P-please. Kise."

Ignoring Midorima's pleas, Kise licks the shaft and circles his tongue until he fully envelopes Midorima's member. He started to suck and bob his head as his right hand caresses his thighs and his left gradually wanders to his rear, poking his hole until a finger intrudes and sheathed itself.

"EEekk… Ki-Kise… st-op…" Midorima groans at the intrusion.

Kise quickens his pace and he can feel Midorima is at the brink of cumming. He pushes his finger even deeper until it accidentally hit a bundle o f nerves which cause Midorima to arch his back and moan as he cum in Kise's mouth. He then slumps on the floor, losing his balance as his knees finally gave in.

"Mido-chin?" Murasakibara utters his name looking at the panting Midorima in front of him.

Midorima gasps as he tries to focus his attention and found Murasakibara's giant figure looms atop of him.

"Woah!" Kise reacted causing Midorima to look at him. He found Kise staring at Murasakibara with a surprised expression until he saw Kise's lips curl up, grinning. Then he heard, "Heh… It seems like you have a lot of work to do Midorimacchi."

"Wha-What are you talking about Kise?" Midorima said.

Kise's arm reached out for Murasakibara and lifted his apron only to find a bulge in Murasakibara's pants. Midorima gulped, thinking, 'No way!'

"Kise-chin? What are you doing?" Murasakibara asks Kise as he finds him slowly unzipping his pants freeing his member from its constraints.

"Heeeh.. Now this is gonna be difficult." Kise said as he stares at Murasakibara's fully erect member. He added, "Nee.. Murasakibaracchi, are you hungry?"

Murasakibara simply nodded in response.

Kise smiled and answered, "Me too. So let's eat!"

Turning his head back at Midorima, Kise swiftly removed Midorima's pants, leaving just his shirt and apron on. Blushing furiously, Midorima grabbed the end of the apron and quickly covered himself, yelling, "Darn it Kise! What do you think you-re" but was only interrupted when he felt Kise's lips touch his once more.

"We're hungry Midorimacchi." Kise says as he simply gave a sign to Murasakibara and made the giant move.

Kise and Midorima, sitting on the tiled floor, Murasakibara stood in front of them with his fully erect member exposed. Kise took the initiative and touched Murasakibara's member. He gently implanted a kiss on the tip and licks its length showing an enticing expression, seducing Midorima to join in.

Watching Kise lick Murasakibara's member he felt a sudden urge to actually do the same, however his very last thread of sanity still clings on him. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else, thinking of basket ball practice, his class and his lucky items until he cannot help but feel his very own member betray him. As he hears the slurping sound that Kise is making he can feel his member starting to respond as well, finally cutting of the last thread of rationality he has left.

"Ki-Kise-chin…" Murasakibara moans Kise's name.

Whilst totally into it, Kise found Midorima tapping his shoulders. He opens his eyes to see Midorima's flushed face beside him as Midorima started to lick Murasakibara's length at the same time with him. Surprise to actually see Midorima do it himself, he could not help but smile.

'Damn! This is all Kise's fault!' Midorima thought to himself and whilst he and Kise were busy sucking Murasakibara off, he came in their faces totally covering the blonde model's face and the green haired shooter with cum. The both of them still sitting flat on floor, with their hands trying to wipe of Murasakibara's cum when Midorima spoke, "Darn it, Murasakibara! Warn us before you cum!"

Kise and Murasakibara simultaneously looked at Midorima and there was silence until Kise spoke, "Nee… I still haven't cum yet." Kise lifted his apron and unzipped his own pants revealing his fully erect member. "Midorimacchi… onegai…" He said as he sweetly looked at Midorima. Midorima gulped looking at Kise's erection. After a few seconds mulling over, he positioned himself and reached out for Kise's member and licked it. Kise flinched. He can feel his member being enveloped in Midorima's warm orifice, he began to breathe heavily, he said, "Su-sugoi-ssu. … Mi-Midorimacchi."

At the same time, Murasakibara positioned himself behind Midorima, aligning his fully erect member in his hole until Mursakibara shoved it in. Midorima jerked at the intrusion. He cringed and squirmed beneath Murasakibara.

"Oi… Oi… Mu-rasakibaracchi.. you can't just shove it in like that-ssu. You need to prepare him or it will hurt Midorimacchi-ssu." Kise said as he caresses Midorima's green locks.

"Does it hurt, Mido-chin?" the purple head asks curiously.

But the green haired shooter did not answer, completely ignoring Murasakibara, he continued to lick and suck on Kise's member. It's as if he is trying to distract himself from the pain that he is feeling at his rear or could be that he just wants to get this over with.

"Mi-Midorimacchi?" Kise pants his name. He raised Midorima's head pulling him away from his member, making him sit on Murasakibara's lap. "Murasaki-baracchi…" and with just uttering Murasakibara's name, it's as if he understood what Kise meant. Murasakibara started to thrust in and out of Midorima earning them sweet and load moans.

"Aaahhhh.. mnnn.. Mu-Murasa-kibara.. nnghhh" Midorima pants his name as he tries to cover his mouth with his right palm.

"That won't do Midorimacchi. Let us hear your voice." Kise said with those seductive look on his eyes. Gold orbs stare at those green ones. Licking the trickles of tears on his face, Kise removes Midorima's hand and kisses him.

Altogether, Murasakibara thrusts him from behind and Kise licks and nibbles his neck. At the same time, Kise's left hand slips in the apron and pinches his nipple as his right hand strokes Midorima and his member simultaneously in time with Murasakibara's thrusts.

"Mnnghhh.. Ki-Kise…" Midorima moans..

"Mido-chin…." "Midorimacchi…" Murasakibara and Kise pants Midorima's name simultaneously.

"Mnngg….Aaahhh…" Midorima arches his back letting out a loud moan.

Murasakibara came inside Midorima, as Midorima came in Kise's hand whilst Kise's cum splattered on Midorima's apron after minutes of ministrations, loud panting and sweet and sour smell mixing.

Murasakibara pulls himself out of Midorima's hole and Kise sat straight leaning against the cupboard whilst Midorima lies on the cold floor, panting and exhausted.

"Midorimacchi?… Are you okay?" Kise asks, caressing Midorima's green locks.

Ignoring Kise, Midorima closed his eyes trying to catch his breath as he felt Murasakibara's cum drip between his thighs, he blushes until he heard Murasakibara speak, "Nee.. I'm still hungry. What's for lunch, Mido-chin?"

END

A/n: Sigh. I really don't know how to end it. So I'll stop here. I actually rush the ending and it was supposed to be just a Midorima and Murasakibara fic but as I was writing it, Kise got a scene. AHAHA… Anyways, check out the OMAKE. I'll put the side story there.

OMAKE:

Monday, during the afternoon basketball practice, Akashi approached Midorima and said, "Good Work Shintarou!"

Midorima turned around and said, "What for?"

"I heard from Atsushi's teacher that he passed the re-take exam with a perfect score." Akashi smiled at Midorima.

"Wha- How did that happen?" Kise reacted after overhearing it.

"Heh. That's amazing Midorima-kun. Great job at teaching, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko added.

"Tch! So how did you do it?" Aomine asks, and then he added, "Maybe you can teach Satsuki as well."

"That's mean! I do know how to cook!" Momoi reacted.

"So? How did you do it, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko said as he stares at Midorima quite intriguingly.

All eyes are now staring at Midorima waiting for a response, sweat drops drip in his face whilst thinking what happened over the weekend at the back of his head. The fresh cream, the apron, the chocolates, it all replayed like some kind of theatrical movie in his head, until the very scenes that he was kissed, and then the white liquid, the scenes that he moaned and the times that he has cum… he blushed. The GOM and Satsuki were surprised. Midorima just freaking blushed right in front of them.

"Ahhh… Mi-Midorimacchi!" Kise yelped trying to snap Midorima out of his daze whilst he was blushing like mad himself.

"Oi! What's going on? Tell us what happened?"Aomine asks.

"Eeehh.. No-nothing happened. Oi! Midorimacchi!" Kise answers in his stead. 'Aaahh..ahh.. It's a good thing that Murasakibaracchi is still not here..' Kise thought as he shakes Midorima.

"Why are you answering, Kise-kun? Why are you blushing?" Kuroko asks as he intensely stares at Kise.

"Ku-Kurokocchi? No-nothing-ssu! I-its nothing-ssu!" Kise retorts as he panics.

"Ki-chan is suspicious." Momoi added.

Whilst the rest of them are having fun teasing Kise but is also quite curious at the same time, Akashi simply stood in the sidelines smirking as if he already had an idea of what happened. No. He practically knows what happened. It's him after all, he's Akashi so he knows everything.

And while Midorima is being oblivious to everything, he thought, 'Ahh..ahh.. now everytime I see a cream I am going to remember what happened.' and he sighed.

A/n: I guess I like the Omake better. AHAHA….


End file.
